Sweet Scar
by hootkeiji
Summary: Rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Lebam dan luka ia dapatkan. Perih. Tapi tetap, tidak akan ada luka yang bisa menggantikan perihnya luka di dalam dadanya. [ kagehina ]


Semua chara Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi

Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.

* * *

Tengah malam. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang kini tampak sepi. Terdapat penerangan berupa lampu jalan diujung sana. Lampu itu berkedip-kedip, tanda akan mati.

Sama halnya dengan dirinya.

Samar-samar suara gaduh memenuhi jalanan tersebut. Rintihan menyakitkan menggema. Aspal yang licin dan hitam kini bernoda merah pekat. Cairan kental itu tak hentinya mengucur dari tubuh pemuda yang tergeletak diatas jalanan. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka dan memar. Lengannya penuh dengan sayatan. Pisau ditangan kanannya.

Ia berusaha bangkit. Tangan kirinya menopang beban tubuh yang terasa lebih berat. Mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan dikala rasa perih menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Pakaiannya terkoyak dan kotor.

Mata segelap malam itu menelusuri sekitarnya. Ia melihat darah dimana-mana. Tubuh tak bernyawa tertidur pulas disampingnya. Darah mengalir dari dalam luka perutnya yang terbuka. Menjijikan.

Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Sebuah tarikan pada ujung bibirnya yang terluka. Dia tersenyum. Bukan sekedar senyuman mengejek, senyuman itu begitu dingin. Pandangannya kosong. Sedikit mengabur karena luka pada dahinya membuatnya pening.

Kedua kakinya terseret untuk pergi. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membawa mayat itu. Jalannya terseok-seok, tangannya masih menggenggam erat pisau tersebut.

Kau sudah puas?

Suara itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya yang kosong. Kepalanya sakit. Ia benci ketika mendengar suara-suara itu. Suara yang meneriakkan namanya dalam pilu dan menyesakkan. Suara yang meminta tolong dalam diam.

Suara yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Ia bersikeras mengabaikan suara tersebut. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah. Dia tertawa ketika mengingat bahwa ia telah membunuh pria itu. Pria yang membuat kekasihnya berpaling darinya. Pria yang ia pergoki tengah berciuman panas dengan orang yang ia cintai. Hinata Shouyo berselingkuh dengan bajingan itu.

Brengsek.

Ia mengumpat lagi. Entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Pemuda berambut hitam itu meludahi jalan dengan darahnya. Ia mendecih.

Pemuda itu memiliki nama. Kageyama Tobio. Nama yang dulu seringkali dipanggil dengan nada manja oleh kekasihnya. Nama yang dulu pernah dipanggil dengan nada menggoda oleh pemuda yang mendesah dibawahnya.

Ia tak bisa melupakan Hinata Shouyo. Pemuda ceria yang selalu membuat hari-harinya tidak membosankan. Sikapnya yang membuat Kageyama terkadang iri, mengapa pemuda itu dapat begitu percaya diri dan bersemangat? Ia membencinya. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya semakin benci, yaitu bahwa ia mencintainya.

Tak perduli bahwa mereka sesama lelaki. Cinta tetaplah cinta. Jika sudah terlanjur jatuh, maka akan semakin jatuh.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Nampaknya Tuhan tidak menghendaki hubungannya dengan pemuda itu. Atau mungkin iblis telah mengacaukan segala mimpi-mimpinya bersama si pemuda berambut oranye. Mimpi yang pernah ia bangun bersama Hinata. Segala imaji dan delusi yang tidak tentu akan terjadi. Bagai sepasang kekasih masa kecil yang mengaitkan janji bahwa mereka akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Semua kalimat manis yang tidak pasti.

Tapi apa salahnya bermimpi?

Memori lama terputar dalam pikirannya. Pandangannya masih kosong. Ia menatap dalam jalan dibawahnya. Kini ia sedang bersandar disebuah bangku taman. Tidak peduli dingin menusuk kulitnya yang hanya tertutupi kaus tipis.

Tubuhnya yang dulunya tegap sekarang tampak rapuh. Lemah. Tidak berdaya.

Ia ingat saat dimana dirinya mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Hinata pertama kali. Keduanya baru saja selesai latihan voli. Aroma senja menghangatkan sepasang insan di setapak jalan sepulang sekolah. Pemuda yang lebih pendek merona, tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai rival menyatakan cinta kepadanya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Keduanya tidak pernah tahu saat-saat itu akan terjadi. Momen simpel yang membuat keduanya menjadi sepasang yang tak terpisahkan. Pasangan yang manis dan romantis dalam kesederhanaan. Pertengkaran kecil seringkali terjadi, namun hal itulah yang membuatnya dapat saling memahami.

Tetapi semua itu tidak lama. Kebahagian mereka terenggut begitu saja. Kageyama yang baru saja mengganti sepatunya dan hendak mengajak Hinata pulang bersama melihat mereka. Mereka yang berciuman didepannya. Kekasihnya dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

Kedua mata Kageyama membelalak tak percaya. Tubuhnya diam mematung. Instingnya berkata untuk menghajar pemuda tersebut, namun syaraf dikakinya seolah berhenti berfungsi. Ia tak dapat menggapainya. Dan membiarkan cumbuan itu terjadi sampai usai.

Kageyama dapat mendengar Hinata memanggil nama si pemuda berambut coklat dari kejauhan. Oikawa namanya. Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu menoleh kearah kekasihnya dan tersenyum manis. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai kepalanya. Hinata terlihat menikmati.

Kageyama kecewa. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pupus sudah harapan. Telah hancur kepercayaannya terhadap pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, keduanya jarang terlihat bersama. Hinata heran mengapa Kageyama menjauhinya. Tetapi setiap ditanya, Kageyama hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis.

Hari-hari singkat berganti dengan bulan. Kageyama mulai gila. Ia kembali memergoki kekasihnya sedang berduaan dengan Oikawa disebuah kafe. Ia geram. Kageyama menyeret Hinata untuk pulang. Hinata menjerit dikala Kageyama merobek pakaiannya dengan paksa. Pemuda pendek itu merasakan sakit diantara selangkangannya. Kageyama begitu kejam dan kasar saat menyentuh tubuhnya.

Kageyama bukanlah Kageyama yang dulu lagi. Ia gemar menyiksa Hinata. Seringkali dia memukuli pemuda manis itu bahkan tanpa alasan. Kageyama menyukai luka-luka yang ia berikan kepada Hinata. Luka yang menjadi tanda kepemilikan. Hinata hanya miliknya seorang.

Suatu hari, Kageyama mendengar Hinata bercakap dengan seseorang dengan begitu akrab. Ia sedang menelpon seseorang. Awalnya Kageyama pikir orang yang ditelpon Hinata adalah teman sekolah mereka, ternyata bukan. Orang itu adalah Oikawa.

Kageyama mengunci dirinya didalam kamarnya. Seorang diri dalam kegelapan. Tubuhnya meringkuk diujung ranjang. Pergelangan tangannya tersayat oleh sebuah silet ditangan kanannya. Darah mengalir.

Kageyama tidak dapat berhenti melukai.

Dan disinilah dia, diambang keputusasaan. Ia telah membunuh Oikawa dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan Hinata pasti tidak akan menerimanya lagi. Ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Tetap hidup bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, kan? Lebih baik kalau ia mati, mengakhiri semuanya disini.

Ia tak pernah menyesali semua yang ia perbuat. Ia bahagia karena telah menemukan Hinata dan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Kageyama ingin sekali menghampiri rumah Hinata. Atau setidaknya berbicara dengannya ditelepon untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia sangat ingin berterimakasih dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kageyama tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sebilah pisau telah tertancap dengan manis di perutnya. Ia tidak melepas pisau yang semakin erat ia genggam. Berusaha menikmati detik-detik terakhirnya dan luka terakhirnya.

Satu manusia lagi dibumi yang meninggal dengan bunuh diri. Wajah tampannya tersenyum ditengah malam yang dingin dan gelap. Seekor burung gagak memandanginya dari atas lampu jalan yang menerangi wajah pemuda itu dalam cahaya yang temaram.

Dengan ini, semuanya telah berakhir.

 _ **I can't throw away the pieces that you gave**_

 _ **Betrayed in a way of a knife stuck on my back**_

 _ **How could you do this**_

 _ **We've been through this for a while**_

* * *

 _You between the dawn and blackest sky  
Could the night help me shut you out?_

 _You gave me a lesson  
Not to go and dive_

 _But I already dive._

 _\- Sweet Scar ( Weird Genius feat. Prince Husein )_


End file.
